vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Creepy Thin Man
Summary Creepy Thin Man was a once a child wandering around the hills nearby a orphanage. When he was seven, he was brought by an officer to the orphanage, where a group of Nuns raised him. Much about his past is a mystery, but it is believed his family was apart of a circus troupe, but died in a fire, leaving him alone. Despite them finding nothing medically wrong with him, he refused to ever speak a word. So the church named him Anthony, after Saint Anthony, Healer of the mute. One morning, he disappeared for several years. Only showing up later, helping Knox in his plans to kill Charlie. After being beaten, and his employer Knox being killed. He once again wasn’t heard from in a bit. However, when the Angels were after a man called Emmers, who was trying to kill Of crime witnesses, the Thin Man shows up again and kills Emmers before he can succeed. Then running off, and only showing up one more time in the final fight between the Angels and O’Grady, an Irish Mob Boss. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Creepy Thin Man (Real Name Unknown), Known as Anthony by the Nuns Origin: Charlie's Angels Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has senses superior to the Angels who have been able to notice the tiniest details in a crime in mere moments, like what type of shoes the killer wore, and could tell of an injury they had taken that healed a year earlier from a pair of footprints) Martial Arts (Is an extremely talented fighter, able to fight multiple martial arts experts all at once, Can take on all Charlie’s Angels at once, who are skilled enough to take on several martial artists, wrestling, sword fighters and have government training, Lucy said that The Angels taking on over 50 trained and armed men is hardly fair for for the men’s side, Much more skilled than Natalie who could easily beat 5 trained martial artists all at once, with her arms tied behind her back, while tied up in a chair, Could take on Alex with one arm and showed no effort despite them all having years of training, Easily dominated O’Grady who has more than 8 years of physical training, and could fight and beat the Angels), Pressure Points, Weapon Mastery (Is an extremely skilled with sword fighting and a skilled shot), Vehicular Mastery (Highly skilled in several vehicles like motorcycles, cars, and others), Acrobatics (Can preform extremely high skills in acrobatics and flips even as a child, Can make extremely high jumps and flips from a stand still while fighting with others), Genius Intelligence, Stealth Mastery (Extremely stealthy and good at blending in, his natural colors help him blend into the dark very well, Snuck up on Alex, Who has extremely good hearing) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Easily can hurt and kill the Angels who survived getting caught in an explosion that destroyed an apartment, Easily can overpower Dylan, Natalie, and Alex all at once who have busted through wooden boards, and one of them once destroyed a chair by hitting someone with it and smashed two large crates by kicking someone into them, stronger than Alex who confirmed she can shatter a cinderblock with her forehead, Kicked someone through a large wooden fence, kicked someone hard enough to bash them through the roof and leave a large hole, Can easily damage Alex and Dylan who survived a large explosion completely unhurt, and survived an explosion which destroyed a motorcycle, Easily defeated O'Grady who was stronger than all the Angels and was tough enough to walk through a fire completely unhurt) Speed: Hypersonic (Can react and fight Dylan, Natalie, and Alex all at once who are fast enough to react and dodge close range bullet fire several times, reacted to an RPG shot and Tank fire, and has reacted to missiles and out jumped explosions, Far faster than Natalie who managed to move and flip around a room which alarms would active if pressure on the floor lasted more than 0.25 seconds without activating the alarm, Faster than Natalie who reacted and moved faster than a bullet right in front of her, Blitzed a motorcyclist who had reaction comparable to The Angels) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Vastly superior to all the Angels and can overpower them all at once, who can launch themselves several meters into the air and throw people several meters into the air casually, Easily overpowered O'Grady and threw him off a building who spent years training in prison and was much stronger than the Angels) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Survived an explosion of this degree, Took a crash which destroyed a motorcycle and got up unhurt, survived driving off a large bridge and crashing into the water, Far tougher than the Angels who took an explosion that destroyed a motorcycle with no damage, and a large explosion in the sky, Tougher than Natalie who took a several story fall and was fine, Took being stabbed followed by a several story fall, followed by someone landing on him from the same height and survived, Far tougher than the Angels who have survived being close to an explosion that consumed and destroyed an apartment building) Stamina: Very high (Can match all Three Charlie's angels at the same time and shows to physical dominate them one on one) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with sword and blades, Dozens of meters with a pistol Standard Equipment: A Cane Sword, Several blades, Bladed Shoes, A Pistol Optional Equipment: A Motorcycle Intelligence: Genius (Is an extremely talented fighter, able to take on all Charlie's Angels at once and still give them trouble despite them being trained in several forms of fighting with many years of experience, Able to keep up with all the Angels at once, who have referred to fighting over 50 armies soldiers as hardly fair for the soldiers, Much more skilled than Natalie who could easily beat 5 trained martial artists all at once, with her arms tied behind her back, while tied up in a chair, Smarter than Alex who eclipsed her own parents intelligence, who were Professors at Harvard, should be comparable and likely superior to Madison Lee who was one of the beat Angels, and created the Molar Mic, a mic which can be hidden as a tooth, Is comparable and likely more intelligent than the Charlies Angels group, an highly skilled agency group who has hacked into cameras in facilities around the world, solved crimes in moments with very little evidence, and who has been able to create machines to create exact sculptures of people and their fingerprints, and broke into some of the highest guarded places, needing exact fingerprint ID, Eye scans being so precise that it measured as far down as millimeters, getting through a room with security camera watching everywhere, and a room where if any pressure is applied on the floor for more than 0.25 seconds, alarms would be set off, found where an agency was keeping Bosley despite their agency having been just destroyed, and having little tech access) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Assassins Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 8